This invention relates to an attachment device for facilitating the use and/or storage of a paint roller handle.
The use of paint rollers as tools for applying paint is well known. Almost as well known is the problems connected with such devices in that when the user places the roller into the tray during a period when it is not being used, the roller has a tendency to roll into the tray so that it becomes immersed in the paint and the handle contacts the sloping portion of the tray and picks up paint. Although this problem is well known, there have been no satisfactory and yet simple solutions to it.
The handles of paint rollers are formed with standard female threaded openings so as to permit the attachment of extension handles. In accordance with this invention, this female threaded opening is used to receive an attachment device which serves the dual purpose of preventing the roller from becoming immersed in the paint when it is not being used and also which permits convenient storage of the roller and handle assembly. This object is achieved without detracting from the ability of using an extension handle and without necessitating removal of the attachment device.